I'm A Jailbird
by seddiefan2009
Summary: You know I bet when you pictured this in your head, you were on the other side of the bars." Sam bails Freddie out of jail.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Freddie sat with his back to the cold concrete wall, not wanting to take his wary eyes off his cellmates. He was surrounded by criminals, maybe six in all. There were two guys on a bench to the left sleeping off their wild night out and three or four more giving each other dirty looks off to the right. He stayed still trying his hardest to remain unseen.

He decided to stare at the floor until Carly bailed him out. It was just like in every awful movie he'd watched, the floors were covered in dirt and fluids that he didn't want to think about. So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Freddie reopened his eyes when the room went deadly quiet. He nearly had a heart attack as he stared at the smirking blonde.

"What no greeting? Fredward I'm surprised I thought your mother taught you better than that." Sam chided.

Freddie groaned and got up to walk to her. "Could you just go pay my bail? _Please_?"

Sam just shook off his question. "You know I bet when you pictured this moment in your head you were on this side of the bars."

Freddie just rolled his eyes. "Sam," He whined. "Please just go pay the bail."

Sam snorted, "Oh no, I've waited way too long for this. Do you have any idea what it's like to be friends with two people who never get in trouble? I'm going to take a moment to bask in it."

Freddie was momentarily blinded by a bright flash. "Sam? Why are you taking pictures of this?" He asked indignantly.

Sam shrugged, "For my scrapbook. Besides Carly needs to see this." She snapped another picture of him. She took a step back and said, "Now let's get one with all your cellmates. Come on guys get in here." She called to them.

Freddie was amazed when they listened to her, groaning as they stood up, one of them saying, "Sure thing Puckett." And another sweating profusely as he tried to hide behind Freddie and a larger gentleman.

Sam snapped the picture, Freddie standing in the middle with an annoyed look on his face, surrounded by a group of nervous looking criminals.

As the others moved to sit down Freddie asked, "Now can you go pay the bail?"

"In a minute. I should prepare you for all you've missed while you've been in the big house. Carly says we have a new technical producer now."

Freddie rolled his eyes again, "Where is Carly anyways? I called her."

Sam shrugged noncommittally, "Something about Spencer's hair, a fire and a bucket of creamed corn."

Freddie inhaled deeply, "So she called you to bail me out?"

An evil grin graced her features, "Yup."

"Oh God, you're gonna tell my mom aren't you?" Freddie put a hand in his hair and started pacing around nervously.

Sam watched in amusement until he stopped and turned to her saying, "You can't tell her. I'll never be allowed to leave the house again. She'll start making me take tick baths four times a week. She'll lock all the channels on my TV again. You can't tell her."

Sam just stood there, smirk firmly in place and said, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"Sam!" He whined.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Geez chill I won't tell her."

Freddie let out an audible sigh of relief, "Thanks. Now can you go pay the bail?"

"Hold it right there Fredbird, before I do that I want to know why you're here."

Freddie shifted uneasily, "Can we talk about this on the way home?"

Sam shook her head, "No if I'm going to post bail I gotta know why."

Freddie's eyes shifted back and forth, refusing to look at her as he whispered, "Assault."

Sam nearly choked, "What? You assault someone? I woulda loved to have seen that."

"I didn't assault her."

"Of course not, you're innocent right? Wait her?" Sam asked more seriously.

Freddie fidgeted as he said, "No as a senior prank I put a duck in Ms. Briggs car."

Sam burst out laughing, "You what?"

"I put a duck in Ms. Briggs car and it bit her." He said more loudly.

Sam's eyes started to water and she had to bend over and put her hands to her knees to stop herself from falling over. "That's too great Benson."

"Now can you go bail me out?"

Sam took a moment to even her breathing, gasping in air and then said, "No, but I will leave you with this before I go home."

Freddie rolled his eyes as he stared at the harmonica in his hands and sat back down on the bench and tried to think of some way to get another phone call. Maybe Carly would come herself this time. Just as he was about to bring the harmonica to his lips a cop stepped in and called his name.

Freddie stood up as the officer unlocked the cage and announced, "You're free to go." He sighed in relief as he walked out of the jail cell to see Sam's smirking face.

"Aww man I wanted to see if you'd actually play that thing."

Freddie just rolled his eyes and put the harmonica to his mouth, blowing a perfect note. Sam laughed as they walked out of the precinct.

A/N: so this was somewhat inspired by a scene on an older TV show, if anyone can guess which one I'll send you a virtual pie. You can have it for breakfast. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
